Blake makes kind but morally dubious decisions
by Pawhedge
Summary: Blake is currently on the run from her old once activist now terrorist organization; the White Fang. She should be playing things safe and staying in the shadows, but her do-gooder heart gets the best of her when she witnesses Ruby getting bullied. Her solution? Give the small child a knife. Yang is obviously alarmed. This is a bumblebee story. Rated M for Blake's potty mouth.


God she was such a moron. Not that this was news to her or anything, as much as she liked to pat her own back about her self-taught education, she could be bafflingly stupid. It was probably the fault of Blake's stubbornness, pride, and often misplaced heroism. For all the horrible things she had done and been witness to, some clearly malfunctioning part of her subconscious still thought it necessary to scream like a deranged goat being shot through the neck at the sight of someone in need of help. She was running from a fully active, very dangerous terrorist group, and despite the obvious need for covert and stealthy actions, she had so far stopped two bank robberies, one mugger from stealing some college kid's bag, three attempted racially charged attacks, and no less than five potential assaults.

Not that she should have necessarily ignored the crimes, it's just, maybe she could have been a bit less extra about them? She probably should of planned things out a little more carefully, or actually, yknow, dealt with things quietly- instead of rushing in head on, and barely getting out of the way of bullets and nosey reporters alike. Thank god she had at least the good sense to move around the country, or else people would start connecting dots, and she'd probably get labeled as a vigilante. Which would be very unfortunate for Blake, and obviously incorrect.

Really one of the major dangers was that saving people was quite frankly addicting. It always had been to her. Everything about it was enticing, the thrill of battle, the satisfaction of knowing your training and hard work paid off, the joy of crushing the type of people that had terrorized Blake in her youth. One time she saw this documentary where a bunch of baby alligators get maimed and eaten by flamingos, and then grow into big scary motherfuckers and eat those pretentious bastards right back - it was kinda something like that she figured. But the main reason was that for a moment, she felt like a good person. She felt like someone who could help people without scary unknowable soul-crushing consequences coming to fucking ironically pound her into the pavement with a wink and an _'I bet you thought that thing you did was nice and good- guess again motherfucker!'_ Blake had never had sex before, but people often described some sort of afterglow, and Blake could only assume that the feeling of wholeness and smug satisfaction she got after beating the tar out of criminals was as close as she was ever going to get to that.

But if anything these reasons made things worse, because inevitably the sensible and therefor self-hating part of her brain would come around and slap the trigger-happy fuck that prompted her to do such 'selfless' and irrational things on the back of her metaphorical dumb head. Seeing as she was at the very least no better, and probably much worse than these petty criminals it wasn't really a real great victory was it? That if she really wanted to do some actual tangible good she could turn herself in and doll out all her secrets and knowledge on the White Fang- the bad the worse and the ugly. Depending on what state of Vale she was in she might not get the chance to explain as much, but hey, maybe someone non-racist would at least consider her story and do something about it. But Blake was selfish, and pretty darn skittish around police, so she kept her distance, and treated apprehending a bunch of baby criminals (usually twice her age, but whatever) like some world changing gift. God she was an asshole.

But this is all a pretty long run around to actually get to the point, so now that she'd established exactly how moronic she was she could continue to be so. Because of course the one spot of crime on this tiny little hick island had to be within her vicinity. Of course.

Blake had been crouched in an alleyway pondering the color of which cats she'd want to eat her sad, sad homeless corpse- when a loud panicked yell had broken her out of her reprieve. Whatever control of her motor functions Blake might have originally possessed flew out the window at the sound of a young female voice whimpering a few blocks down. Instinctively she moved through alley-ways and dark corners to get to her destination, but was never the less there within a matter of seconds.

The sight she was greeted with, while extremely unpleasant was much better than she thought it might be. A young girl was surrounded by three very mean looking older kids- they were all clearly still within middle school, but children were often just as cruel as their parents, if not with a little less power to be so. The girl currently being pushed around wore a bright red hoodie, and had dark brown short cut hair. Blake was watching her back so she couldn't exactly see her face, but she could very clearly hear her voice.

"-Just cus' you're bigger than us, doesn't give you an excuse to be assholes for no reason!" Blake blinked reassessing the situation. There was an 'us' in her sentence meaning…aha! Blake sighed as she spotted a terrified looking girl crouched beside red hoodie kid, bright orange hair mussed, and small droplets of blood escaping from her bruised nose. Ah. So this would be a double rescuing then- saving the small little hero and her friend who she was trying to defend. (Also man she had a really high pitched voice- her use of the word 'asshole' sounded almost comically wrong in her tone.)

Blake stepped forward from the shadows quickly, approaching the group which was located on the side of a soccer field (belatedly Blake realized they must have been coming to or from sports practice) swiftly she took of her bow and narrowed her pupils. She wasn't noticed by any of them until she was directly behind the small red hooded girl.

"Hey. Listen to this kid, there's really no reason to pick on people smaller than you. It just means the next time you get in deep shit with someone stronger than you are you'll get your ass kicked." Blake said deadly calm, waiting a moment to see if the punks got what she meant. Apparently so- as their faces paled, and taking in her scruffy appearance, Faunus attributes, ominously casual tone of voice, and hopefully her thinly veiled threat- turned tail. Blake watched them leave bemused as they cursed at each other, their victims and herself. Blake sighed, looking down at the awed faces of the two youngsters.

" _Ohmygosh_ thanks sososo much! I don't know how to-" Blake cut off the talkative little thing gently.

" Hey, it's no problem. Though that was by no means a long term solution. Go talk to someone you trust about this, and if that's not possible, maybe train a bit in hand to hand combat or…uh.." Blake paused, reaching into her worn jacket for a moment. She held out a small well used pocket knife to the slightly confused and now nervous girl in front of her.

"Use this if you want. Aim for joints or excess body fat, but don't go for anywhere vital. Try not to stab faces in general, and uh, stay safe and don't do drugs I guess." Blake mumbled the last part, unsure of herself. She was starting to doubt her understanding of children's mental capacities and needs. They were smart enough to responsibly use a pocket knife right? It wasn't like she was giving them a real weapon or anything. Whatever. Blake sighed blushing lightly, and fast walked away before the stunned children could get a word in edgewise. Hopefully this would just stay between her and the bullied nerds, she really didn't want some pissed off parent after her blood.


End file.
